Baby-sitting in Valla
by EmpressMama
Summary: Une étrange magie a fait régresser tous les soldats hoshidiens! Xander et ses compatriotes nohriens ont pour mission de surveiller ces enfants/démons jusqu'à ce que la magie s'inverse. Mais entre les divers caprices et bêtises, la tâche va sembler bien ardue pour Xander, pour qui diriger une armée va soudain sembler bien plus aisé que de gérer tous ces enfants/démons!
1. Chapter 1

**Histoire totalement WTF sortie tout droit de mon imagination bizarre. Fire emblem ne m'appartient pas (sinon ça serait interdit aux moins de 18 ans :D) mais je veux bien lancer une cagnotte pour racheter la saga à Nintendo ;).**

 **Persos OOC je suppose**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Valla, quelque part dans un coin sombre du plan astral, aux alentours de minuit.

\- Bien. Tout est prêt. Allons y ! Que le dragon de l'aube soit avec moi !

Un jeune devin récita une formule en langue ancienne. Il était sur de lui. Tout se passerait à merveille. Après maintes et maintes recherches, il allait enfin pouvoir grandir, enfin seulement son apparence physique. De trois ans, pour éviter de trop choquer l'armée et éviter de se faire étriper par les ninjas en se faisant prendre pour un rôdeur.

Une lumière éclaira le cercle magique tracé au sol. Il sentit la magie parcourir son corps – ça marche ! pensa le jeune mage – le transformant. Il sentit aussi le sort échapper à son contrôle, touchant les autres occupants du camp. Un peu paniqué, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **La suite au prochain épisode ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Valla, dans le camp de l'armée de la princesse Kamui, un peu avant l'aube.

Le prince Xander, héritier de Nohr, s'éveilla avec une étrange sensation, comme celles ou l'on a envie de retourner sous la couette quand l'on pressent une sale journée (il ne croit pas si bien penser). Malheureusement, en tant que Prince, on se doit de montrer l'exemple, que diable ! Il se leva donc en se préparant à affronter une catastrophe (ahlala l'instinct, cette merveilleuse chose). Il s'habilla, chaussa ses bottes - l'armure, ça sera pour plus tard, d'abord café ! - se dirigea vers le mess en quête de son nécessaire de survie pour la matinée, saluant Peri et Odin qui étaient de garde. Le batiment était presque vide à cette heure matinale. Le seul occupant était Jakob, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa maîtresse

\- Bien le bonjour messire Xander. Vous êtes bien matinal aujourd'hui. Désirez vous quelque chose ?

\- Bonjour Jakob. Café s'il te plait, répondit le futur monarque, encore légèrement (beaucoup) endormi

\- Il sera prêt dans quelques minutes messire.

Xander s'installa à une table, en essayant de chasser les dernières brumes de sommeil, vaine tentative en l'absence de caféine dans les veines. Il sentit tout à coup que l'on tirait sur sa chemise et entendit un vague murmure disant « j'ai faim, fais moi à manger ». Il se retourna et vit un petit enfant aux cheveux bruns très ébouriffés, habillé d'un yukata.

\- _Étrange, se dit-il. On n'héberge pourtant pas de réfugiés aussi jeunes au camp. Il ressemble furieusement au prince Ryoma. J'espère qu'il n'a pas emmené sa progéniture au camp, la ce serait clairement de l'abus !_

Il se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant, qui se frotta les yeux pour tenter de chasser le sommeil.

\- Bonjour jeune homme. Je ne t'avais jamais vu au camp. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda t-il

\- Ryoma et j'ai faim ! Fais moi à manger ! Répondit le petit, l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur.

 _Bon d'accord. Cet abruti de prince héritier (_ nous vous rappelons que Xander n'a pas pris son café, donc sa patience et sa capacité de compréhension sont altérées _) avait bel et bien ramené sa progéniture au camp. Mais quel père serait assez irresponsable pour emmener un enfant aussi jeune sur un champ de bataille ?! Peut être une coutume hoshidienne barbare_ , pensa Xander.

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup au prince héritier de Hoshido, dit-il doucement au petit ( _après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute si son père est totalement irresponsable, non ?_ ), est-il ton père ?

\- Mais non, mon père il est pas prince, il est roi. C'est moi le prince héritier. Maintenant je veux manger, s'il te plait, euh... c'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda l'enfant.

Gros blanc. Le royal cerveau de Xander venait de se mettre sur pause.

\- Xander, Répondit t-il d'une voix blanche. Assieds toi, je vais demander à ce que l'on te fasse à manger.

\- D'accord Xander ! Fit mini-Ryoma en souriant.

Mini-Ryoma escalada tant bien que mal le banc et s'asseya, attendant son précieux petit déjeuner. Xander rejoignit la cuisine puis demanda à un Jakob, absorbé par ses préparations un petit déjeuner adapté pour un enfant.

\- Pour un enfant messire ? Serait-il malséant de demander la raison ? Demanda le majordome, stupéfait.

\- Un enfant affirmant s'appeler Ryoma, ressemblant beaucoup au prince Ryoma vient d'arriver dans la salle et vient de commander à manger. Je te laisse t'en charger, je dois vérifier quelque chose. Répondit Xander en partant, et s'il te plait, si ce que je pense est vrai, alors je vais vraiment avoir besoin de mon café pour me réveiller !

\- Bien messire...

Xander sortit du mess. L'aube pointait à l'horizon et quelques soldats nohriens commençaient à sortir de leurs quartiers. Il se dirigea vers les quartiers du prince Ryoma, assez surpris de ne pas voir les stalkers qui lui servent de vassaux en train de s'affairer au camp. Arrivé devant les quartiers royaux, il s'annonça. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il réessaya plusieurs fois, sans plus de résultat, mais n'osa pas entrer, de peur de se faire égorger, étriper, écorcher, éventrer (liste non exhaustive)... par ses vassaux. En rassemblant son courage il allait ouvrir la porte quand il entendit une clameur venant du coté des quartiers de sa sœur Kamui. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix : sa sœur Camilla s'occupait d'un autre enfant que son adorable Kamui.

PDV Camilla

A peine l'aube levée, Camilla s'étira et eut un mauvais pressentiment. Craignant pour sa petite Kamui, elle décida d'aller vérifier si tout allait bien pour elle. Elle s'habilla prestement et partit d'un bon pas vers les quartiers de sa sœur, accompagnée de ses vassales. Peu avant d'arriver, elle fit une rencontre bien incongrue dans un camp de soldat : un adorable petit bambin aux cheveux verts, qui avait l'air perdu. Beruka mit immédiatement la main sur sa hache (normal), Selena brandit son épée, prêtes à pourfendre celui qu'elles soupçonnait d'être un espion d'Anankos. L'enfant se mit à pleurer, apeuré. Camilla, portée par son instinct de protection, le prit dans ses bras, s'attirant les foudres de ses vassales.

\- Dame Camilla. Je vous en prie, lâchez cet enfant, que je l'élimine. Murmura Beruka.

\- Abaisse ta hache Beruka, répondit calmement Camilla. Tu terrorises cet adorable petit bout.

\- Dame Camilla, cet enfant est peut-être un espion d'Anankos. Pour votre sécurité et celle du camp, je me dois de l'éliminer. Dit Beruka, l'air sombre

\- En plus voyez comment il ressemble à Kaze ! C'est son portrait craché ! Cet idiot a ramené son mioche ici et ne s'en occupe même pas ! Il pourrait se blesser avec les épées ou les lances ou je ne sais quoi ! Cet espèce de père indigne, dès que je le vois, je l'étripe ! renchérit Selena, vraiment en colère.

\- S'il se trouve être un espion à la solde d'Anankos, je le découperais moi même avec ma hache avec plaisir. Mais dans le doute gardons le en vie avec nous. Conclut elle.

La discussion était close. Selena et Beruka rangèrent leurs armes, attentives aux moindres gestes de l'enfant. Camilla entreprit de consoler le petit.

\- Regarde, elles ne sont pas si méchantes, mon petit. Tu n'as plus de raisons de pleurer.

\- Elles font peur, dit-il en reniflant

\- Seulement quand tu ne les connais pas bien, ou si tu es un ennemi. Elles sont mignonnes tant que l'on ne me menace pas. Tenta Camilla. L'enfant sembla se calmer un peu mais des larmes menaçaient encore de couler de ses yeux violets

\- Ah bon ? S'enquit le petit.

\- Bien sur mon chou ! Sourit Camilla. Bien maintenant, si tu me disais comment tu t'appelles. Moi c'est Camilla, cette mignonne rousse s'appelle Sélena et cette charmante jeune fille s'appelle Beruka.

\- Moi Kaze. Tu as les cheveux de la même couleur que mon frère Saizo mais en moins foncé, Selena, enfin je crois.

Blanc général. Toutes étaient surprises, même Beruka réputée impassible affichait une expression choquée. Il se passait vraiment des choses étranges au camp. C'est à ce moment la que Xander arriva, en demandant le pourquoi de ce raffut matinal.

\- Vois-tu cher frère, il se passe des choses étranges au camp. Cet adorable bout de chou dit s'appeler Kaze et ressemble bien trop à notre cher ninja pour que ça soit une simple coincidence.

\- Au mess, il y a un enfant ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au prince Ryoma. A moins qu'ils aient tous décidé de ramener leurs enfants leur ressemblant et qu'ils les aient appelés comme eux, il est fort probable que l'enfant que tu tiens dans tes bras soit le vassal de notre sœur, Kaze et que le petit au mess soit le prince Ryoma. Soupira Xander.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y a eu aucune intrusion, aucune attaque cette nuit ! Odin et Peri nous auraient avertis ! S'exclama Camilla.

\- Je vais charger Léo, Odin et Nyx de rechercher l'origine de cette magie et de trouver le moyen d'inverser le sort. En attendant, nous pouvons seulement nous occuper de ceux qui ont été rapetissés. Beruka, Selena, rassemblez au mess ceux qui sont restés adulte et allez chercher les enfants, nous devons nous organiser en urgence. Ordonna Xander.

\- Bien messire ! Répondirent-elles en chœur.

Les vassales partirent en vitesse, comprenant l'urgence et la gravité de la situation. De leur coté Xander demanda à Camilla de surveiller mini-Kaze et de réveiller Kamui pour un conseil d'urgence pendant qu'il irait voir si au moins un des membres de la famille royale hoshidienne était resté a leur age normal.

 _\- Avec tout ça, j'ai même pas pu prendre mon café_. Pensa t-il découragé.

PDV Xander

Plan astral, mess

Un étrange silence flottait là. Et pour cause, un nombre impressionnant de jeunes enfants étaient présents dans les bras de ses soldats. Tous les combattants hoshidiens étaient revenus à l'état d'enfants de trois – quatre ans. Ceux restés adultes avaient l'air complètement perdus, les enfants aussi (enfin ceux qui étaient assez réveillés pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait). Il voyait Élise tenir dans ses bras une mini-Sakura l'air ensomeillée, Léo porter tant bien que mal un mini-Takumi et une mini-Hinoka qui se débattaient pour descendre, Laslow porter une petite Azura et un petit Saizo qui s'étaient rendormis, Charlotte en train de retenir une petite Rinkah qui tempêtait pour descendre manger, Peri en train d'essayer que mini-Hinata ne lui tire pas les couettes... Un beau bazar en somme.

Sentant son pressentiment matinal se réaliser et une migraine poindre, il s'adressa à ses soldats :

\- Comme vous le voyez, une étrange magie a fait son œuvre au camp. Attendons ma sœur pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposent.

\- Xander, nous avons un gros problème. Dit Camilla en entrant dans le mess.

 _\- Oh non. Tout sauf ça_. Pensa t-il. Quel est le problème ? Demanda t-il en se retournant.

\- Eh bien vois par toi même mon frère. Kaze cesse de jouer avec mes cheveux, tu vas faire des nœuds !

Oh m... zut ! (Un homme de son rang n'a pas à jurer voyons!). En plus de Kaze qui jouait avec ses cheveux (faisait des nœuds pour être plus précise), Camilla portait une mignonne petite Kamui parfaitement alerte.

\- Oh. Eh bien, nous sommes dans un sacré pétrin les amis. Léo, Nyx, Odin, je vous charge de trouver l'origine de cette magie. Pour tous les autres, prenons notre courage à deux mains et occupons nous de ces enfants. Déclara Xander, l'air dépité.

\- Euh messire, la plupart d'entre nous ne s'est jamais occupé d'enfants de sa vie. Commença Laslow. Arthur avec sa malchance pourrait en éborgner un sans le vouloir, Effie lui briser les os en voulant lui éviter de tomber et j'en passe !

\- COMMENT OSES-TU ?! s'énerva Effie.

\- Effie, s'il te plait, il y a assez de problèmes pour avoir en plus un soldat a moitié mort à soigner. Dit Élise

\- Bien Dame Élise mais il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Se calma Effie.

Le prince sentit sa migraine s'intensifier. Et dire que le soleil venait à peine de se lever... Et les enfants montraient déja des signes d'impatience. _La journée commence bien..._

\- Ce différent réglé, attaquons nous au problème des enfants. Avant toute chose, donnons leur le petit déjeuner, ça va es calmer un peu. Ordonna Xander. Jakob, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Et tournée générale de café, nous allons avoir besoin d'être tous bien réveillés.

\- Bien messire.

Et la, première bataille d'une longue journée : qui voulait être assis à coté de qui. Mini-Oboro et Mini-Hinata voulaient être à coté de Mini-Takumi, qui lui même voulait être assis à coté de Mini-Ryoma, qui lui voulait être assis à coté de Mini-Kamui, qui elle voulait être à coté de Mini-Saizo, qui lui s'en fichait totalement étant donné qu'il s'était rendormi. Mini-Sakura voulait être à coté de Mini-Hana, Mini-Subaki et Mini-Kamui, Mini-Kagero voulait absolument être à coté de Mini-Orochi, etc... Il fut finalement décidé d'alterner un adulte – un enfant pour éviter les disputes.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, il fallut faire face à l'une des grandes épreuve de cette longue journée : donner le petit déjeuner à une vingtaine d'enfants plus ou moins alertes.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 2

Plan astral, mess

Jakob fut désigné volontaire pour préparer le petit déjeuner : brioche, chocolat chaud pour tout le monde. Mais problème : la majorité des enfants ne connaissaient pas la brioche. Les réactions furent diverses, allant de « c'est quoi ? » (Hana) à « Je peux aller chasser mon petit déjeuner? » (Kaden) (« Non » (Keaton) « Oh » (Kaden, déçu) ) en passant par « ça sent bon » (Sakura) et « j'en veux pas, je veux des mochi » (Subaki) (« Tu mangeras ce qu'on te donneras!(Niles) « Je t'aime pas » (Subaki) « Moi non plus sale morveux » (Niles) « Ca suffit Niles, ne fais pas l'enfant » (Léo) « Il a commencé Messire Léo » (Niles) « Rappelles moi ton âge Niles et vois à quel point tu es ridicule » (Léo) « Ta néméssis est surgie des ombres de façon tellement inopinée, cher Niles, que mes ténèbres frémissent d'exaltation et... » (Odin) « Odin n'en rajoutes pas ! Niles comportes toi en adulte responsable ! » (Léo) « Bien Messire... » (Niles / Odin) ).

Il fallut à l'armée des trésors d'imagination (et beaucoup de patience) pour que les enfants acceptent de manger, même Subaki qui apprécia finalement.

S'ensuit un épisode des plus chaotiques : il y avait autant de chocolat dans les bols qu'en dehors. Les enfants, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de manger ce genre de choses renversaient plein de chocolat partout. En allant chercher de quoi limiter les dégats, Jakob fit tomber une louche par terre. Rien de grave en soi mais Kamui l'entendit, et sous le coup de la surprise, renversa son bol, salissant le plus de monde possible évidemment. Sous les cris et les regards énervés des autres enfants et des adultes, Kamui commença à pleurer. Remue-ménage qui se finit aussitôt après qu'une hache fendit la table, que des dagues coupèrent quelques mèches de cheveux et qu'une vague de froid s'abbatit dans la salle. Un silence presque surnaturel planait dans la salle. Même Kamui s'était arrêtée de pleurer. Dans les ruines s'élevaient trois silhouettes parées d'auras menaçantes. Camilla prit la parole :

\- Je me charge de mon adorable petite sœur. Xander, mon frère, peux-tu régler cet incident ?

\- Bien sur, Camilla... répondit il, avec une goutte de sueur tombant de sa tempe (l'aura sombre autour d'elle le dissuadait de répondre autre chose).

\- Je compte sur toi... Kamui chérie viens donc te changer.

\- Euuh d'accord... répondit Kamui, encore un peu sous le choc. Tu vas me frapper aussi si je te suis pas ?

Camilla s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Ma petite chérie, les seules personnes que je frapperais seront celles qui oseront ne serait-ce que penser s'en prendre à toi. Allez, viens donc te débarbouiller pour que je puisse faire de toi la plus jolie des petites princesses.

\- Tu me feras une tresse s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sur mon chou.

Camilla se releva, prit la main de Kamui et partit dans les quartiers de cette dernière. Après leur départ, une grande clameur explosa dans la salle, dirigée vers Jakob et Félicia.

-Vous êtes fous ?! (Sélena)

-Bande de jeunes idiots! (Nyx)

-Vous vouliez nous tuer ?! (Léo)

-Vous avez failli tuer Messire Xander ! Je vais vous décapiter ! (Peri)

-J'ai froid ! (Takumi)

-Je peux avoir encore à manger ? J'ai faim ! (Ryoma)

-Mon café... (Xander)

-Une toxine mortelle peut vite arriver dans vos boissons. (Beruka)

-Saletés d'e******* de f***** de ******* ! (Niles)

-Niles ! Surveillez votre langage en présence des enfants et de Dame Élise ! (Effie)

-Je vous écraserais avec mon poing de la justice si vous pervertissez l'esprit innocent de ma Dame et de ces enfants ! (Arthur)

-Ca veut dire quoi « Saletés d'e******* de f***** de ******* » ? (Sakura)

-Niles tes sombres paroles ont germé dans le jeune esprit d'une royale étoile naissante... (Odin)

-Je vais vous arracher la peau, la tanner et m'en faire un sac à main. (Effie)

-Je vous mets au défi de réussir ! (Niles)

-TRÈS BIEN VIL IN... (Effie)

-SILEEENCE ! (Xander)

Toutes les disputes s'arrêtèrent. On pouvait entendre les mouches voler dans le mess. Xander balaya la salle du regard, satisfait de sa royale autorité.

\- Bien. Je sais que nous sommes tous à cran, cette situation est des plus inhabituelles, MAIS je vous ordonne d'arrêter ces disputes futiles. Nous devons préserver notre unité. Je vous rappelle que même si nous sommes en guerre contre un dieu fou, il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de devenir fous à notre tour. Nous valons mieux que ça. _Faire un discours pareil sans ma dose complète de caféine chapeau moi !_ Félicia, Jakob, j'exige une explication pour votre comportement inadmissible. Vous auriez pu blesser gravement quelqu'un. _Dont moi._ Votre explication a interêt a être plus que convaincante si vous ne voulez pas finir la guerre aux cachots. _Geler mon café est presque un crime de lèse-majesté après tout._

\- En tant que vassaux de Dame Kamui, il est de notre devoir de veiller à sa sécurité et à son bien-être. La façon dont vous l'avez agressé est proprement inadmissible. A l'avenir, j'ose espérer que vous mesurerez vos paroles en sa présence. Répliqua Jakob.

\- Nous sommes prêts à passer le restant de nos jours en prison ou de passer sur le gibet si cela permettrait à Dame Kamui de vivre heureuse. Son bonheur fait le notre ! Continua Félicia.

Xander, bien que surpris par la violence de leur déclaration, fut ravi de leur loyauté.

\- Bien. Par respect envers votre dévotion pour ma sœur, je ne vous condamnerai pas. Jakob, remettez moi le mess en état. Félicia, accompagnez moi à la ville voisine acheter des vêtements pour les enfants.

\- Bien Messire, merci de votre clémence ! Répondirent les domestiques en choeur.

\- Vous autres, occupez les suffisement pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises. Léo, Nyx, Odin, commencez les recherches d'un contresort. Plus nous tardons, plus nous risquons de nous faire repérer par l'armée d'Anankos.

\- Bien Messire ! / Bien grand frère !

\- Félicia, nous partons !

\- Bien Messire ! Et pour Dame Kamui... commença Félicia

\- Camilla se débrouillera. Félicia, nous partons.

\- J'arrive !

\- Je peux venir ? Demanda Ryoma

\- Non tu es tout sale. Répondit Xander.

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! S'ingigna Ryoma

\- C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! Répondit Xander, déjà à bout de patience.

Ils partirent sur ces mots.

\- Pourquoi Xander ne m'aime pas ?

\- Il a juste mal commencé la journée. Lui répondit Élise. Il sera de bonne humeur après son retour.

\- Ah c'est parce qu'il sort en amoureux avec Félicia ? Demanda Ryoma, l'air innocent.

\- Oh ! Ils vont se marier ? Fit Hinoka.

\- Et avoir plein d'enfants ? Renchérit Sakura. C'est trop mignon !

\- Au moins dix ! Dit Takumi

\- Stop les enfants ! Vous vous emballez ! Grand frère ne nous a jamais parlé d'une quelconque histoire d'amour ! Et dix enfants, c'est beaucoup vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit Élise gênée.

\- Bien sur que Xander aura moins de dix enfants Élise. Répondit Léo. Occupez vous de vos affaires les enfants. Nyx, Odin, allons nous occuper de ce sort.

\- A vos ordres Messire !

\- Trouvons la source de ce sort au plus vite qu'on en finisse. J'en ai déjà assez.

Ils sortirent à leur tour du mess.

Dans le mess, les enfants désoeuvrés, commencèrent à chahuter, au grand damn de la dizaine d'adultes restants et se lançaient dans une partie de chat perché dans les débris des tables. Les pauvres babysitters désignés volontaires eurent toutes les peines du monde à les attraper et les sortir du chantier qu'était devenu l'interieur du mess, surtout que certains ninjas dont nous taieront le nom s'amusaient à grimper sur les étagères pour continuer à jouer.

Plan astral, devant le mess

Après que Niles les ait sortis du mess et que Camilla ait rejoint le groupe avec Kamui (Camilla lui avait fait une jolie tresse et improvisé une robe avec une tunique), les soldats essayèrent de trouver une occupation calme pour les monstres (enfants pardon n_n'). Après quelques minutes d'intenses débats, Élise mit un terme au débat avec son idée : la peinture. Les enfants approuvèrent vivement, les adultes un peu moins.

\- Nous devrions envoyer quelqu'un prévenir Xander de prévoir plus de vêtement. Je crains que nous ayons besoin d'une large réserve si toutes les idées salissantes sont approuvées par les enfants. Un volontaire ? Déclara Camilla.

Toutes les mains des adultes se levèrent.

\- _Évidemment_. Songea t-elle. Beruka, va prévenir mon frère veux-tu ?

\- Bien Madame.

Elle tourna (trop) rapidement les talons pour partir avec sa wyverne, soulagée d'échapper à la corvée de peinture. Les autres la regardèrent avec envie et jalousie.

-Allez on va faire la peinture maintenant ! S'enthousiasma Hinoka.

-Oh oui ! Répondirent les autres enfants

- _Oh non_... Pensèrent les adultes.

-Allons y. Dit Camilla qui emmenait les enfants dans un endroit plus dégagé.

Les autres soldats suivirent, soupirant avec l'air d'aller à l'abattoir.

Valla, marché d'une ville quelconque.

Le prince Xander éternua.

\- Vous vous sentez mal messire ? Demanda Félicia.

\- Apparament on parle de moi. Je sens arriver une mauvaise nouvelle Félicia. J'espère me tromper.

\- Je l'espère aussi messire.

Ils déambulaient dans les étals, achetant divers robes, chemises, pantalons de toutes les tailles (évidemment, ils ont oublié de vérifier la taille des enfants) et toutes les couleurs. Félicia regardait des bijoux, faisant bien attention à ne rien casser et Xander était bizarrement détendu. On aurait presque cru à un jeune couple faisant les emplettes pour leur famille.

Soudain, Xander remarqua une wyverne dans le ciel. Il en avisa Félicia.

\- La mauvaise nouvelle arrive on dirait bien.

\- Soyons optimistes messire ! Peut être que c'est juste pour nous demander d'acheter des vivres pour ce midi comme le mess est détruit.

\- Allons voir. Répondit le prince, commençant silencieusement une prière au dragon du crépuscule.

Ils se rendirent en périphérie de la ville à la rencontre du chevalier wyverne.

\- Messire, Dame Camilla m'envoie vous adresser un message.

\- De quoi s'agit-il Beruka ? Demanda Xander, l'estomac soudain noué. _Faites qu'Arthur n'en ait pas éborgné un, qu'Effie n'en ait pas écrasé un par mégarde..._

\- Elle vous demande de prévoir plus de vêtements. Dame Élise a proposé de faire de la peinture.

\- Dites moi que c'est une farce... Dit Xander, commençant à déprimer.

\- Je ne fais jamais de farces messire. Dit Beruka avec impassibilité.

 _Tout sauf ça, s'il vous plait dragon du crépuscule épargnez moi cette épreuve !_ pensa Xander, à la limite de s'évanouir en pensant au cataclysme à venir.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ou bonsoir mesdames (et messieurs si présents). Après un léger (hum hum) retard, voici le chapitre de Babysitting In Valla ! J'espère que vous aimerez

Fire Emblem ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, dommage …

Valla, camp de Kamui.

Xander, Félicia et Beruka étaient de retour du marché, chargés de paquets et sacs en tout genre. Pas un signe des enfants, de leur tuteurs, ni même de ceux chargés de garder le camp. _J'espère qu'ils ont une bonne raison de tirer au flanc sinon je les étripe !_. Mais au loin on pouvait entendre des voix, enfantines et adultes mélangées. La boule au ventre, craignant le pire, Xander se dirigea vers elles. Peu avant d'arriver sur le lieu du carnage supposé, il fit encore une prière au dragon du crépuscule, puis osa regarder.

Ce qu'il vit dépassait ses pires cauchemars : tout était recouvert de peinture. Presque rien ni personne n'avait été épargné. Les pauvres soldats essayaient de gérer le capharnaüm qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, en vain. Ses vaillants soldats, capables de tenir en échec une armée entière, la fierté de son royaume, incapables de s'occuper d'enfants sans que ça dégénère.

Son cerveau s'arrêta un instant. _Non garde ton calme, en tuer un est une mauvaise idée. Inspire, expire, bien. Réglons ça maintenant avant d'achever quelqu'un._ Juste derrière lui, Félicia et Beruka frissonnèrent en ressentant les vibrations meurtrières émises par le prince héritier.

\- Puis-je savoir la raison de ce raffut ? Dit il d'une voix beaucoup trop calme par rapport à la scène devant lui.

Tous se figèrent. Un silence surnaturel s'abattit. Il put ainsi distinguer (enfin deviner serait plus juste) Kamui, juste à coté de Camilla, qui a délaissé son pinceau pour utiliser ses doigts, Kaze (encore) en train de se battre avec son frère ( _pourquoi ? Alors là bonne question... il a surement dû peindre les cheveux de son frère au lieu de peindre sur sa feuille_ ), Niles qui essayait de séparer Hinata et Subaki qui se lançaient il ne savait quoi, Charlotte qui finissait d'éteindre les feuilles que Rinkah avait fait brûler ( _comment a t-elle fait ça ?_ ) Léo qui essayait de calmer une dispute entre Takumi et Ryoma ( _N'était-il pas censé s'occuper du contre sort ?_ ), Azura et Sakura qui dessinaient sagement sous la surveillance de Laslow ( _un des seuls chanceux du groupe, voire le seul_ )... Une tornade aurait pu passer, il n'y aurait eu aucune différence.

\- Eh bien grand frère... commença Élise mal à l'aise. Après tout c'était son idée, à elle d'expliquer.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver ?

\- Je verrais.

\- Eh bien vois-tu, tout allait bien et...

 **Environ deux heures et demi plus tot au même endroit.**

Camilla conduisit toute la troupe de petits démons dans un coin un peu éloigné des bâtiments.

\- Quelqu'un a une idée ou est ce qu'on peut trouver de la peinture ?

\- Dans ma chambre ! Dit Kagero

\- …

Fouiller dans la chambre d'un ninja... fausse bonne idée... _ça doit être rempli de pièges !_ Se dirent les adultes.

\- Dis moi, ta chambre, est-elle piégée ? Lui demanda Camilla.

\- Euh... je sais pas. Ça veut dire quoi piégée ?

\- Euh... Tu demandera à Léo plus tard. _Elle en a des bonnes... Comment expliquer ça à un si jeune enfant ?_

\- D'accord j'y vais !

Elle partit en courant mais Peri la rattrapa par le col.

\- Lâche moi ! Je veux descendre ! T'es méchante ! Cria Kagero en se débattant.

\- Et encore tu n'as rien vu. Lui répondit Peri avec un sourire sinistre. Maintenant tu reste sage, compris ?

Kagero acquiesça, l'air un peu effrayée.

\- Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, on va chercher ta peinture. Niles, t'y va. Ordonna Camilla.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es doué pour rentrer un peu partout.

\- Oooh madame, quel magnifique compliment. Lui répondit Niles avec l'air et le regard langoureux. Mais certains... endroits me sont inaccessibles.

\- … Dépêche toi ! Menaça Camilla en sortant sa hache.

Il courut aussitôt aller chercher ladite peinture.

\- Pourquoi il a dit ça Niles ? Demandèrent Sakura et Kamui à l'unisson.

Un silence de mort s'installa.

\- Vous comprendrez quand vous serez grandes. Répondit Camilla. Mais ne grandissez pas trop vite non plus.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Takumi.

\- Bon, on va voir si Niles a trouvé ce qu'il nous faut. Les interrompit Élise.

La troupe allait se mettre en quête de la sainte peinture qui les délivreraient des questions incessantes, embarrassantes et casse pieds (liste non exhaustive) des enfants quand Niles revient avec le précieux sésame. Et aussi avec quelques égratignures et quelques mèches de cheveux brûlées.

\- La chambre était piégée.

\- Effectivement. Merci Niles. Personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu réussir.

\- Sortir vivant vous voulez dire. Enfin, j'ai pris peinture, feuilles et pinceaux.

\- Allons-y les enfants. Et n'en mettez pas trop partout. Les prévint Élise. _Déjà qu'on va devoir rembourser la peinture et les fournitures..._

\- D'accord ! lui répondirent les enfants en chœur.

La troupe se mit en route et trouva un endroit dégagé, proche d'un grand bosquet.

\- Bien. Posez tout par terre, on s'installe la ! Ordonna Élise.

\- Vous êtes sûre madame ? Lui demanda Arthur.

\- Bien sur ! Si ils salissent l'herbe, pas besoin de nettoyer ! Allez les enfants amusez vous ! Et n'oubliez pas, la peinture, c'est sur la feuille !

Les enfants, touts contents, commencèrent à gribouiller joyeusement. En apparence tout se passait bien.

Du côté de Selena

Selena surveillait Subaki, Hana et Hayato. Un groupe plutôt calme comparé au trio ninja ou au groupe Ryoma-Takumi ou Oboro-Orochi-Hinata. Ils « dessinaient » calmement et Selena commenta le dessin de Subaki :

\- Quelle jolie vache ailée !

\- C'était un pégase... lui répondit il, l'air déconfit, en chiffonnant sa feuille et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh. Mince. Il était très beau ton pégase !

\- Tu viens de dire que c'était une vache... Menteuse !

Et il se mit a bouder.

\- Ahah tu sais pas dessiner ! Se moqua Hana.

\- T'as fait que des ronds de couleur toi !

\- C'est des fleurs, baka ! Subaka ! Lui cria-elle en se jetant sur lui, renversant le pot de peinture sur le dessin d'Hayato.

\- Maaaaaaais ! Mon chat ! Il est fichu maintenant ! Commença Hayato, puis il se mit à pleurer.

 _Oh zut ! Comment ça a pu dégénérer à ce point la ?! Vite une idée !_ Pensa Selena en regardant les autres groupes.

Mais le désordre régnait déjà en maître.

Du côté de Silas

Il n'aurait pas plus mal tomber. _Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je tombe sur le trio ninja ?_ Pensait-il. A peine rétrécis, ils s'étaient révélés les enfants les plus imprévisibles du groupe !

Au début tout allait bien. Comme avec tous les autres groupes, les petits gribouillaient des formes indistinctes sur leurs propres feuilles. Mais le calme ne dure jamais assez longtemps et Kaze posa LA question existentielle :

\- Pourquoi on a pas les mêmes cheveux mon frère et moi ?

\- Ta question me prend au dépourvu, mais on peut dire que c'est le hasard, tout simplement. _Pourquoi il pose ça maintenant ?_

\- Les vrais jumeaux ont la même couleur, donc ça veut dire on est pas frère !

\- Mais bien sur que vous êtes frères ! Il arrive parfois que vous n'ayez pas la même couleur de cheveux, regarde Dame Camilla et Dame Élise. Vous êtes quand même frères ! Si tu veux plus d'explications, tu demanderas au prince Léo quand il reviendra.

\- D'accord ! Je vais le chercher, ça ira plus vite !

\- Reste la ! Il ne faut pas le déranger. Tu lui demandera après.

\- Bon d'accord.

Bien, un problème réglé !

\- Silas, il est bien mon dessin ? Demanda Kagero.

Un compliment déjà prêt en tête, il s'apprêta à lui répondre mais resta sans voix à la vue du dessin.

\- C'est … original ( _glauque aurait été plus approprié_ ) ! Ça représente quoi ?

\- Bah, un bonhomme qui sourit. Ça se voit non ?

Sur la feuille était représenté un fantôme / zombie / chose informe (Rayer les mentions inutiles) qui crie … Tout mais PAS un bonhomme qui sourit ! Mais bon, en tant que parfait gentleman, Silas n'allait pas la vexer.

\- Quelle grande artiste ! Tu vas faire un décor autour ?

\- Je vais faire une forêt ! Dis Silas, je peux peindre tes cheveux ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Kaze est en train de peindre les cheveux de Saizo. Moi aussi je veux peindre des cheveux !

Silas se retourna d'un bond et en effet, en à peine deux minutes ou il ne les surveillait pas, les jumeaux avaient trouvé le moyen de faire une bêtise. Kaze, les mains recouvertes de peinture verte, teignait les cheveux roux de Saizo, qui lui s'en fichait pas mal, concentré à recouvrir consciencieusement avec ses mains sa feuille de peinture bleue.

\- Stop tous les deux ! Kaze pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

\- On sera des vrais jumeaux comme ça ! Lui répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

 _Argument implacable..._

\- Argument irrecevable ! Dame Élise a bien précisé que vous deviez peindre sur des feuilles. Pas sur les autres enfants. Je vais devoir l'en référer !

\- L'en rafé-quoi ? Demanda Saizo, confus.

\- Je vais devoir lui dire. Et toi, il y a des pinceaux pour peindre. Pourquoi utilises tu tes mains ?

\- C'est plus rapide que avec un pinceau. Et c'est mieux ! Et la je vais faire des poissons rouges dans la rivière !

\- Joli projet. Et ça ne te déranges pas que ton frère te peigne tes cheveux en vert ?

\- Non m'en fiche.

 _Ah. D'accord... complètement zen, contrairement à la version adulte... si seulement il pouvait rester comme ça... La il y a peu de chance qu'il m'empoisonne si je demande à Kamui de sortir avec moi._

\- Reste toujours aussi zen, compris ?

\- Ben oui pour... HÉÉÉ ! Mon dessin ! T'as mis plein de peinture dessus !

Kaze, en voulant attraper une autre couleur, avait renversé le pot de peinture verte partout.

\- Pardon. S'excusa t-il de façon vraiment peu convaincante.

\- Pour la peine, tiens !

Saizo lui renversa le pot de peinture rouge sur la tête avant même que Silas ait pu réagir, et éclaboussa le dessin de Kagero, le rendant encore plus sinistre. Kaze se jeta sur son frère mais Silas le rattrapa.

\- Arrêtez vous tous les deux ! Leur demanda-il en les tenant a bout de bras.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé ! leur répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Mon dessin il est raté maintenant ! Leur dit Kagero en leur jetant les pinceaux.

 _Ça part dans tous les sens ! Que quelqu'un m'aide !_

Mais c'était la pagaille partout...

Du côté d'Arthur.

Bizarrement,Arthur n'avait pas été affecté à la réparation du mess. Et contrairement aux autres, Dame Élise lui avait confié seulement un enfant. Sage décision en soi connaissant sa poisse légendaire. Il fut donc chargé de surveiller Setsuna, la tête en l'air du groupe. D'après Élise, de la poisse plus de la poisse égal de la chance... (réaction du groupe : mouais. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien).

Avec un seul petit à surveiller, il pouvait se permettre d'être un peu moins sur ses gardes et l'aidait à peindre un cheval (de la justice!). Un joli moment de complicité interrompu par un début de bagarre (coucou le trio ninja!). Après avoir reçu des pinceaux sur la tête, il se retourna vers Silas :

\- De l'aide mon ami ?

\- Ça ne serait pas de refus. Mais ou est passée Setsuna ?

\- Derriè... Mais elle a disparu ! Elle était derrière moi il n'y a même pas cinq secondes !

\- Elle tombe souvent dans des pièges ou des trous. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider, j'ai mes propres problèmes là.

\- Un héros se débr...

\- KAZE, SAIZO, KAGERO NE VOUS BATTEZ PAS !

Voyant que notre valeureux (?) chevalier ne l'écoutait plus et devait gérer une bagarre, notre vaillant héros se mit à rechercher l'archère tête en l'air. Mais parmi les autres groupes, il n'y avait point de Setsuna. Il commença à paniquer quand soudain, illumination ! Elle s'était peut-être aventurée dans le bosquet ! Arthur sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Le plan astral n'était pas un endroit sur pour une enfant sans défense et regorgeait de créatures plus sanguinaires les unes que les autres. Pas plus tard que la veille, un banc de piranhas l'avait attaqué alors qu'il était parti pêcher dans une des sources du camp. Le bosquet devait abriter des ours, des loups ou même des dragons assoiffés de sang! Vite il devait la retrouver !

Il se précipita vers les arbres. Il courut à travers le petit bosquet (pas si petit que ça), se prit des racines, se fit poursuivre par un essaim d'abeilles meurtrières puis finalement entendit un son ténu :

\- Hey Arthur...

Notre vaillant (z)héros se figea, fouilla des yeux les environs, (se prit une branche sur le crane), puis décida de rappeler Setsuna :

\- Setsuna ! Où est tu ?

\- Là !

\- Là ou ?

En se remettant en marche, il continua d'appeler Setsuna jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur une racine et tombe dans une large crevasse. En grommelant des jurons fort peu polis, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Setsuna.

\- Je suis là dans le trou !

\- J'ai vu ça. Tu n'es pas blessée ?

\- Non ça va. Je peux pas sortir du trou. Tu m'aides ?

\- J'aide toujours les personnes en détresse. C'est le propre des héros ! Accroche toi bien, je vais nous sortir de ce trou avant même que tu ne t'en rende compte.

Et, sans aucune mésaventure (étrange...), ils sortirent du trou. Grace au sublimissime sens de l'orientation d'Arthur, ils mirent plus de deux heures pour retrouver le groupe, le tout en se faisant poursuivre par un ours affamé. Tout ça pour voir un Xander tout fraîchement revenu des courses sur le point de commettre une tuerie de masse. D'un commun accord avec l'ours qui a eu étrangement l'appétit coupé (le pauvre, même lui a été intimidé par Xander), il décida de retourner se perdre dans la forêt.

Du côté de Keaton

Il avait hérité d'un groupe censé être assez calme (comme tous les autres adultes). Comme tous les autres groupes d'enfants, tout avait commencé dans le calme. Mais il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu (un peu comme Hinata qui faisait son marché). Aussi, comment un chibi Kitsune, un chibi moine relax limite drogué et une gamine au caractère aussi enflammé POUVAIT constituer un groupe calme ?! Dès le début, Kaden voulait se transformer et aller chasser et notre pauvre loup a eu toutes les peines du monde à le retenir.

\- Je veux courir ! C'est nul de dessiner !

\- On attend le retour du prince Xander. Et je viendrai avec toi. ( _Loin de tous ces sales gosses_ )

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Ouais ! En attendant dessine ce que tu veux chasser.

\- Des lapins ! On ira chasser... Aïe ça brûle !

Juste à coté, Rinkah s'était amusée à enflammer les feuilles d'Azama, décrétant qu'il était trop mou pour être amusant. Azama, qui pour éviter de se brûler, a décidé de lancer les feuilles vers Kaden (logique quand tu nous tiens...). Feuilles qui atterrirent sur la queue de Kaden, lui brûlant sa précieuse fourrure. Autrement dit, c'était les prémices d'une grosse crise de larmes et de hurlements.

\- MA FOURRURE ! OUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIN !

\- Oups pas fait exprès. Dit Azama.

\- C'EST PAS VRAI !

Et voilà qu'Azama se prit une baffe (c'est la journée on dirait) sous les rires de Rinkah, qui rejoignit la bagarre. Keaton allait les séparer quand, dans un éclat de lumière, Kaden se transforma et s'enfuit tout droit vers le mess en chantier. Kitsune qui se fit vite ramener vers le groupe par Charlotte qui le tenait par la peau du cou et qui semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur (traduction : prête à faire une descente de lit avec de la fourrure de loup garou).

\- Fais attention à tes gosses sac à puce ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je dois déblayer le mess, pas poursuivre des sales gosses !

Et elle lui balança le renard en pleine poire. Renard qui s'enfuit aussitôt vers le petit bois où s'étaient engouffrés Setsuna et Arthur.

\- Garde les petits Charlotte, je reviens vite !

\- Quoi ?! C'est pas serieux ?!

Pour toute réponse, Keaton se transforma et partit rattraper Kaden. Il l'entendait pester après lui, mais sa voix se confondait avec celles des autres enfants qui se battaient. Il trouva Kaden un peu plus loin, en train d'essayer de traquer des lapins ou autres choses vivantes pouvant le divertir un peu. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de notre loup qui s'approchait à pas de loup (sans mauvais jeu de mots) et se fit capturer.

\- Kaden, si tu t'échappes encore, je ne viendrais pas chasser avec toi.

\- Mais j'aime pas le dessin ! Je préfère chasser ou courir !

\- Dame Élise a décidé de faire du dessin en attendant que son frère revienne donc on doit écouter. Ça ne m'enchante pas mais c'est comme ça. Maintenant on rejoint le groupe.

Kaden était tellement déçu qu'il bouda le reste du trajet. Ils atteignirent finalement l'orée du bois... pour s'apercevoir qu'ils s'étaient perdus (bravo Keaton !)

\- On est où Keaton ?

\- Pourtant j'étais sur que nous étions passés par là... Ou peut-être était-ce à gauche...

\- On est perdus ?

\- Bien sur que non ! Je me suis juste...

\- DES LAPINS ! PLEIN DE LAPINS !

\- Attends Kaden !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on doit retrouver les autres. ( _Je meurs d'envie de courir après ces satanés lapins!_ )

\- Toi aussi tu veux leur courir après ! T'as la queue qui bouge !

\- Que... Quoi !?

\- Allez s'il te plait. Et je te demande plus rien après. (Le tout dit avec une bouille d'ange à qui on donnerait le diable sans confessions)

\- Rhaa ! Très bien ! Mais on ne tarde pas trop ! Il faut rentrer avant le retour du prince Xander.

\- YOUPI !

Le petit kitsune et notre loup se mirent à courir joyeusement après les lapins sous forme animale. Jusqu'à l'épuisement de Kaden. Keaton décida alors qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il porta le petit kitsune le long de la route du retour. Après maints et maints détours et demi-tours, ils réussirent enfin à trouver le groupe. Groupe, qui au passage, avait sombré dans l'anarchie la plus totale. Ils regrettaient déjà leur petite partie de chasse. Ils la regrettèrent encore plus quand ils virent Charlotte à la limite de la crise de nerfs éteindre un énième incendie provoqué par Rinkah. Ils ne virent Azama nulle part : le mini moine a sûrement du profiter de l'inattention de leur geôlière pour s'éclipser il ne savait ou. Ils blêmirent quand ils virent Charlotte leur jetter un regard plus que meurtrier. Leur décision fut prise quand ils sentirent le prince Xander arriver : ils retourneraient dans la forêt chasser des lapins.

Du coté de Niles.

Avant même de commencer, Niles avait senti le carnage venir. Pourtant, il avait bien essayé d'esquiver la corvée en prenant des tours de garde. Malheureusement, il avait été réquisitionné par Élise pour surveiller les petits monstres et le voici qui se retrouvait dans l'antichambre de l'enfer. Dès le début, Orochi s'était mise à hurler :

\- Je veux être avec Kagero !

Aucun moyen de la calmer jusqu'à ce que la chibi ninja la console en lui promettant de rester avec elle tout le reste de la journée. La crise calmée, le reste de l'activité s'était plutôt bien déroulé, si l'on exceptait Oboro qui voulait refaire les motifs de ses vêtements parce que « les dessins sur les vêtements c'est joli » et que selon elle « Niles, tu comprendra pas parce t'es pas à la mode ». Autant dire que notre ex hors la loi était encore plus sur les nerfs.

Il commençait à se détendre, les trois nains gribouillaient mais Oboro essayait encore de faire des motifs sur les vêtements d'Hinata cette fois.

\- Ils craignent tes vêtements Hinata.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Lui répondit il.

\- Vous vous changerez quand messire Xander reviendra. Les coupa Niles. Oboro cesse de vouloir dessiner sur les vêtements !

\- Toute façon vous êtes moches tous les deux

Sa patience réduite à peau de chagrin, il allait encore la rappeler à l'ordre quand Subaki, magnifiquement renommé Subaka par sa collègue (ce qui d'après Niles, lui allait comme un gant), bouscula Hinata pendant sa bagarre avec Hana. Le pinceau de notre samouraï dérapa, et il commença à hurler à cause de son dessin raté. Mais étant occupé à tirer les cheveux d'Hana, Subaki ne le remarquait pas. Ce qui, selon la logique d'Hinata, était inacceptable. Logique qui le poussa à se lancer dans la bagarre. Selena s'occupait de consoler Hayato en pleine crise de larme, séparer les belligérants échouait donc à Niles. Le temps de les remettre à leur place, il avait perdu de vue les deux filles de son groupe. En laissant échapper un juron fort peu adapté à de si jeunes oreilles, il les chercha des yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un léger tiraillement sur ses vêtements. Il se retourna et vit deux petites têtes en train de s'affairer à décorer le bas de sa cape.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?!

\- Mais on te fait des beaux vêtements ! Dit Oboro.

Niles allait répliquer quand Subaki et Hinata recommencèrent à se battre de plus belle tout en s'envoyant des touffes d'herbe recouvertes de peinture. Il allait les trucider pour avoir la paix quand il entendit une voix salvatrice, signe de la fin de son calvaire : Xander sur le point d'exécuter le moitié du groupe.

Du côté d'Élise.

Élise avait clairement envie de s'enterrer, là maintenant. Ou de partir très très loin d'ici. Ce n'était que des enfants après tout. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pu prévoir que son activité allait dégénérer à ce point !

\- As tu besoin d'aide Élise ? Lui demanda Camilla.

\- Non. C'est moi qui ai proposé, je dois assurer ! Même si ça a dégénéré...

\- Oh Élise. Si tu es sûre de toi, alors je te fais confiance.

Alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une solution à ce bazar, elle vit Ryoma et Takumi qui avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de se débarrasser de leurs pinceaux pour utiliser leurs cheveux.

\- Arrêtez vous deux !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est plus facile ! Les pinceaux sont trop petits. Et c'est marrant Répondit Takumi.

\- Toute façon après on ira au bain. Finit Ryoma.

 _Que répondre à ça ?_

\- C'est vrai mais la peinture va être dure à laver sur vos cheveux longs. Il se pourrait même qu'on ait à les couper.

\- Oh non ! Répondirent-ils, horrifiés.

\- Eh oui ! Maintenant utilisez vos pinceaux.

\- Oui Élise !

Bien, un problème de réglé. Maintenant, restait à régler les autres. Du coin de l'oeil elle vit Camilla réprimander gentiment Kamui qui peignait avec ses doigts et Hinoka et Reina qui voulaient aller se battre. Azama avait disparu, Kaden, Keaton, Setsuna et Arthur étaient partis en forêt, … Chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur un groupe, il y avait des problèmes. Sauf avec Laslow. Le mercenaire se retrouvait avec les enfants les plus doux, Sakura et Azura (L'expression « avoir le cul bordé de nouilles » avait maintenant un visage). Les seuls problèmes qu'il rencontrait était quand il servait de bouclier aux petites contre les projectiles perdus qui s'échappaient des différents fronts. Aucun souci de ce côté là. Elle pouvait partir à la recherche d'Azama.

\- Élise, as-tu vu Takumi ? Demanda Camilla.

\- Il était derrière moi i peine deux secondes ! Quelqu'un sait où est parti Takumi ?

\- En forêt je crois. Répondit Hinoka.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Je vais le chercher. Camilla, s'il te plait, peux-tu les surveiller ?

\- Bien sur. Ryoma, tu reste avec moi, c'est dangereux en forêt.

\- C'est pas juste ! Cria Ryoma, qui comme tout enfant qui se respecte, commença à bouder.

Sur ces douces paroles, Élise s'enfonça prudemment dans le bois. Elle longea la lisière se disant qu'un enfant aussi jeune que Takumi ne pouvait aller bien loin. Elle entendit soudain une voix, celle de Léo, qui au comble de l'impatience, s'égosillait sur Takumi :

\- Tu retourne avec Élise ! Je me fiche de tes suppliques ! Tu ne vas pas nous aider à chercher l'origine du sort, tu va déclencher une catastrophe ! Maintenant déguerpis !

\- Non ! Ils font trop de bruit ! Et ils se battent tous !

\- Je t'ai dit que je me fichais de tes suppliques ! Retourne d'ou tu viens !

Élise les rejoignit en courant, soulagée de ne pas avoir perdu un prince.

\- Takumi ! Enfin je te retrouve ! Ne refais ja-mais ça ! Si on te perd définitivement, Hohido nous demandera des comptes et je n'ai pas envie de briser la trêve à cause de toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est comme ça. On attend Xander et on décidera quoi faire après.

\- Pour...

\- On retourne avec les autres ! Merci de l'avoir retrouvé Léo !

\- Fais attention la...

 **BAM !**

Ils sursautèrent. Des cris se firent entendre de l'endroit ou l'activité se déroulait. Ni une ni deux, Élise prit Takumi dans ses bras et se précipita vers le groupe suivie de Léo.

Un grand arbre flambait. Incendie éteint par les soins de Flora (et de sa magie) qui patrouillait non loin. Il n'y avait heureusement pas de brûlures graves, juste des petits bobos.

\- Mais comment... commença Élise.

\- Demandez lui ! Dit Charlotte, en pointant Rinkah, qui eu au moins la décence d'avoir l'air un peu coupable. Ce qui ne dura pas.

\- Charlotte est énervante, j'ai voulu qu'elle parte donc j'ai envoyé du feu. Mais elle a bougé et j'ai touché l'arbre. Dommage.

\- _Heureusement qu'elle s'est décalée_... Xander décidera de ta punition. En attendant, je vais soigner les petites blessures. Léo, s'il te plait, peux-tu surveiller les enfants. Camilla est en train de calmer ses envie de meurtre.

Léo ne répondit même pas. Il connaissait assez bien sa sœur aînée pour savoir que Rinkah était dans sa liste noire à vie pour avoir osé faire peur à Kamui.

Élise passa de groupe en groupe pour soigner les petites brûlures. Pendant ce temps, les enfants se remirent à faire ce qu'ils faisaient, c'est à dire se battre. Même Léo commençait à être débordé par Ryoma et Takumi.

\- C'est ta faute ! T'es parti, c'est pour ça que l'arbre a brûlé ! S'exclama Ryoma.

\- C'est pas vrai ! C'est parce que je peux pas être tranquille ! C'est ta faute ! Répondit Takumi.

Léo essaya de calmer les deux princes, sans vraiment de succès. Il s'apprêtait à les sermonner quand un autre petit, Saizo (il reconnut à peine le sale ninja qui tournait autour de Kamui avec sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux), qui voulait s'enfuir le percuta. Saizo, qui fut aussitôt rattrapé et rapatrié vers son groupe par un Silas dont la patience arrivait visiblement à bout. Le temps de se retourner et les deux crapules princières étaient en train de se bastonner sous l'œil attentif de Hinoka et Kamui qui voulaient les rejoindre. Alors qu'il séparait les deux princes, la voix de son frère retentit :

\- Puis-je savoir la raison de ce raffut ?

A ce moment, Léo décida qu'il détestait ces enfants.

 **Retour dans le présent.**

\- Voila ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne vas pas t'énerver hein ?

\- Pourquoi les as-tu séparés en groupes ?

\- Comme disait Père, diviser pour mieux régner !

Sidéré. Le grand prince Xander, héritier du grand royaume de Nohr, était sidéré. Les enfants étaient de vraies tornades et ses soldats des incapables. Dire que c'était seulement le début de la journée et que les enfants étaient déjà super excités. Il hésita entre fuir et tous les tuer (soldats et enfants). Au lieu de ça, il décida de revenir sur des choses plus essentielles (et ainsi s'éviter de devoir chercher une excuse convaicante pour Hoshido sur la disparition de la famille royale).

\- Il faut qu'ils aillent se laver. Allez les mettre au bain. Dit il d'une voix blanche.

Les adultes furent à la limite de l'évanouissement. Hors de question pour eux de supporter en plus du calvaire de la peinture, le calvaire du bain ! La bouée de sauvetage vint des enfants étrangement : Kaze, recouvert de peinture, sauta sur Xander :

\- Oh oui ! Xander va faire le bain avec nous !

\- On va le couler ! Renchérit Orochi, toujours partante pour des farces.

\- Voyez messire, les enfants vous réclament. Vous ne pouvez pas les décevoir ! Dit Silas, bien trop heureux de la perche tendue par les enfants. Tous les autres soldats furent d'accord avec lui.

\- Que... ?

\- S'il te plaaaiiit ! firent tous les enfants en chœur.

\- De toute façon, tu es déjà sale, mon frère, et tu ne les as pas surveillés. Dit Léo. Répartition des tâches, il faut que tu t'en charges.

\- Mais …

\- Nous, nous allons nous changer. Bon courage Xander. Termina Camilla, toujours avec son aura noire à donner des cauchemars.

Tous les soldats partirent, il ne restait plus que lui et Félicia pour gérer le groupe de vingt gamins surexcités (Keaton et Arthur ayant pris la poudre d'escampette après avoir déposé leur gamin respectif et Azama sorti d'il ne savait où).

Surveiller autant de petits n'était pas une mince affaire, même avec l'aide de Félicia. En promettant mille et unes souffrances aux soldats qui lui avaient refilé la patate chaude, Xander aidait Takumi à se laver les cheveux tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les enfants qui s'amusaient à sauter dans l'eau pour qu'ils ne se noient pas (non pas que ça le dérangeait si ce sale ninja roux se noyait mais il devrait s'expliquer sur la noyade de son vassal au prince Ryoma, ce qui promettait moult embrouilles. Aussi Kaze lui ferait la tête et dieu sait qu'il était têtu quand il s'y mettait.).

\- Suivant ! Cria t-il pour se faire entendre au milieu du brouhaha.

Subaki arriva en courant alors qu'il allait sauter, glissa et se retrouva la tête la première dans l'eau. Il sortit la tête de l'eau et se mit à pleurer :

\- Je suis tout mouillé !

\- Tu allais sauter et tu te plains d'être mouillé ?!

\- C'est pas pareil !

\- Pff viens te laver les cheveux. Tu me désespère déjà.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien.

Xander finit de laver la tignasse de Subaki. Il allait passer au suivant quand il vit Ryoma la tête sous l'eau au milieu du bassin qui ne bougeait pas. Il courut vers lui en commençant déjà à réfléchir à une excuse pour la noyade du prince. Il le tira hors de l'eau mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut un prince énervé :

\- Mais j'aller gagner ! T'es pas drôle !

\- Quoi ?

\- Fallait rester le plus longtemps possible sous l'eau. C'est fichu maintenant.

 _Je vais les massacrer._

\- Passons. Tu t'es lavé ?

\- Oui ! Tu peux me lâcher ?

Xander le prit au mot et le lâcha. _Oh m******_ (juron fort peu poli censuré pour préserver la réputation de la royauté). Mais Ryoma se releva, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

\- Encore !

\- Tu peux aussi me jeter ? Dirent les autres.

\- Vous êtes tous lavés ? Demanda Xander.

\- Ouii !

\- C'est d'accord. Mais on sort bientôt.

Debout au milieu des sources chaudes, Xander se dit que finalement ces monstres n'étaient pas si terribles que ça, juste pleins d'énergie. Jusqu'au moment de sortir. A un moment, Laslow entra dans les sources chaudes pour aider son seigneur. Mais le trouva en train de jouer. Il allait partir quand Xander donna l'ordre de sortie. Ce qui n'a pas plu aux petits, qui faisaient front commun contre le grand méchant Xander.

\- Laslow, je t'ai vu, appelle des renforts et viens m'aider !

\- Bien messire.

Il courut dehors et hurla:

\- MESSIRE XANDER A BESOIN DE RENFORT ! QUE CEUX QUI SONT PRÈS DES SOURCES SE RAMÈNENT !

Avant de revenir à l'intérieur. Tout seul (forever alone...).

Xander avait fini d'aider les plus calmes (Sakura, Azura, Hayato et Azama) et Rinkah. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Laslow rentra dans le bassin (évidemment les monstres s'étaient regroupés au centre pour obliger les adultes à se mouiller pour les sortir) puis attrapa le premier enfant qui passait, Oboro. Elle se tortillait pour retourner jouer mais Laslow la tenait fermement. Il l'aida à se sécher et allait l'aider à s'habiller quand :

\- Non, c'est moche ce truc !

\- On s'en fiche ! De toute façon tu va te salir en jouant après.

\- Oui mais non !

\- Pourquoi non ?

\- Parce que non ! (*)

Même s'il n'avait eu par chance à surveiller que les sages Sakura et Azura, Laslow sentait sa patience s'envoler. Le pire étant que presque tous les petits étaient prêts et attendaient dans un calme relatif les autres et que lui galérait avec une sale gamine capricieuse.

\- Mais enfin, personne n'a fait d'histoires sauf toi ! Laisse toi faire qu'on en finisse !

\- Non non non et non !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Débrouille toi ! J'abandonne ! Habille toi comme tu veux !

\- D'accord !

Elle partit joyeusement choisir une robe orange. Les autres la regardèrent indignés et se préparèrent à se changer avec les vêtements qu'ils souhaitaient mais se ravisèrent sous le regard menaçant de Xander (le regard qui dit « n'essayez même pas »).

\- Bien maintenant tout le monde dehors ! Dit Xander. Et pas de discussions !

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kaze et Saizo échanger de haut malgré le regard glaçant du prince. _Sales gosses._ Décidant de laisser passer, il pressa les petits démons dehors.

\- Eh Xander, on peut aller manger ? Demanda Subaki.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- ALLEZ JOUER !

Les enfants coururent le plus loin possible aller embêter les autres adultes. Xander se dit qu'un petit entraînement déstressant (c'est à dire exploser le plus de mannequins d'entraînement possible de la manière la plus bourrine) serait plus que bienvenu.

* expression venant de ma nièce de 3 ans.

En espérant que ça vous aie plu :). See you soon !


End file.
